


Nothing is more sad than the death of an illusion

by Ilmare_Ilse



Series: Coco Puffs: The complete Collection [24]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Mental Breakdown, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilmare_Ilse/pseuds/Ilmare_Ilse
Summary: In the aftermath of the accident, Danny must accept what happened, with the help of Steve.This is an AU from Episode 10.14.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Coco Puffs: The complete Collection [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/591349
Comments: 17
Kudos: 27





	Nothing is more sad than the death of an illusion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This a crazy idea I got from watching the promo and the stills of 10.14, which airs tomorrow so it has nothing to do with the actual plot.
> 
> I want to thank Narkito for cheering me on! 
> 
> There is a plot point that may be sensitive for some people, so you can check the end notes for a trigger warning.
> 
> Enjoy!

Danny can’t remember how it is that he got to the hospital. He remembers the accident, how he tried to free Leslie from the wreckage, and when that failed, how he ran in search of help. He knows that he found someone who helped, he remembers leading a rescue team back to the truck, but after that, everything is a blank.

They must have brought him to a hospital and patched him up. There’s a bandage on his forehead, and more all over his body. He would love to know how badly he managed to hurt himself, but he has something much more important that he needs to know. Leslie was badly hurt, so he needs to know if he managed to find help on time.

A look around his room gives him a way to get the information that he needs. Steve is sitting by the side of his bed, so he figures he’s the best person to ask what happened.

“Hey,” he says, or tries to. His throat is dry, so he needs to clear it a bit before he can make any sort of sound.

Steve almost jumps in his seat, and Danny has every intention to tease him for until he looks at his face.

Steve looks exhausted, he looks as if he has not changed clothes in a couple of days, hasn’t shaved either, but that’s not the worst of it. The worst are his eyes. Danny knows that something terrible has happened, and though he can guess what it is, he still needs to know. “She’s dead, isn’t she?” He asks trying to get it over with.

Steve stands, moving closer to Danny’s side. “Hey Danno. It’s good to see you awake,” he says, trying to muster up a smile and failing spectacularly.

Danny tries to sit up, but he’s really sore. Steve moves to help him, hovering far too much for Danny’s taste.

Steve tries to be sneaky about it, but Danny caught him pressing the nurse call button.

Danny lifts his hand to stop him. “No, wait. I need to talk to you before they knock me out again,” Steve tries to explain himself, but Danny just keeps talking. “Listen, I know you’re trying to make it easier, or something like that. But I just need you to tell me, alright?”

A knock on the door interrupts them, as a nurse and a doctor come in through the door. “Detective Williams, I’m doctor Anderson. How are you feeling? Any discomfort?” He asks politely, moving closer to try to examine Danny.

Danny shakes his head, trying to move away from the doctor. “No, stop. I just need to know, ok? Just tell me, is she dead?” he pleads with Steve.

Steve shares a look with the doctor, but the doctor intervenes before Steve can say anything. “Detective Williams, before we talk about that, can you tell me what you remember about the accident?”

Danny looks away, trying to put together what he could remember. “We were driving to the beach,” he starts, trying to make sense of his memories.

“Who were you with?” The doctor prompts.

Danny shrugs. “Her name was Leslie. I think we hit it off,” he said with a shrug. The doctor nodded, encouraging him to continue. “We were on the car, a car was driving on the wrong side of the road, I think?” He looks at Steve, but he can’t read what he sees on his face, and it’s making him nervous, so he turns back to the doctor. “I tried to avoid it, but I couldn’t control the car. I think it flipped over and fell down the hill.” Danny says, flinching as images of the accident flash before his eyes. “She was hurt, badly. I tried to get her out of the car, but I couldn’t, so I left her to find help.” He says, trying to control his breathing.

Steve and the doctor share another look. The doctor nods, seemingly giving Steve permission, so Steve moves closer, sitting on the side of Danny’s bed. “Buddy, when the rescue teams got to the location, they followed you back to the car. It had rolled down the hill a couple of times and came to a stop against a huge tree,” Steve starts in a far too gentle voice.

Steve swallows thickly before he can continue. “They checked the car, but they didn’t find what they were expecting, there was no sign of a woman, of Leslie, ever being inside the car,” Steve continues, blinking back tears.

Danny shakes his head, closing his eyes against images showing him Leslie, bleeding on the passenger seat. “What are you talking about?! Did someone take her?” Danny asked, growing agitated.

Steve shakes his head, looking at the doctor for help. “Detective Williams, sometimes in the face of a violent trauma, the brain attempts to protect itself by forgetting some traumatic events, sometimes even replacing them with something else,” the doctor explains gently.

Danny shakes his head in confusion. “I don’t understand. What the hell are you talking about?!” He’s growing agitated; suddenly not sure of what really is going on.

Steve leans closer. “Danny, do you remember why you flew to Maui?” he asks softly.

Danny shakes his head violently. He hates where this conversation is going. “No, shut up,” he said, suddenly short of breath.

Steve’s expression crumples. “Buddy,” he says, fighting tears, “you went to pick up Charlie from a school thing,” he explains, his breath hitching.

Danny pulls away, shaking his head frantically. He would remember that if it was true. “You’re lying. Stop lying to me!” Danny yelled, he was shaking uncontrollably, and somewhere there was an alarm beeping loudly. “I’m not crazy, I was with her!” He pleaded with Steve.

Steve shakes his head, looking wretched. “Danno, you have no idea how I wish that was true. Buddy, Charlie was with you in the car,” Steve says, trying to hold his tears. “The tree impacted right on the side where he was sitting. There was nothing you could do,” he tries to comfort.

“No…” Danny wails. He needs to get out of the bed, out of the hospital, and he needs someone else to help him, because Steve has lost his mind.

They move to stop him, but Danny fights them off. “NO!” He screams, when the image of Leslie sitting on the passenger seat doesn’t seem so clear anymore.

Someone is calling his name, but he ignores them, suddenly finding himself back in the car.

* * *

_He’s got the radio on, and he’s in a great mood, talking to someone in the back seat. He turns, glancing at Charlie. He’s playing some game on Danny’s phone, but it’s ok, since there’s no service in that part of the island. They laugh about something, and by the time Danny rounds a corner, there’s a car barreling towards them…_

* * *

“NOOOOOOOO!!!” There’s more people in the room now, he thinks Steve is holding him, and he figures they dosed him with something, because he can’t really move anymore, but none of that matters.

Charlie is gone.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: death of a child.
> 
> First of all, I'm sorry? Don't hate me?
> 
> Second, don't bother asking about continuing this, because I can't find a way to fix Danny after this, so I'll just leave him sleeping and pretending like nothing of this ever happened.
> 
> Third, I'd love to hear how much this scarred you for life, so feel free to leave a note, or a death threat or anything like that.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
